Lycan
Lycans are a playable race of supernatural creature. A form of magical disease, the virus (known as Lycanthropy) is transferred to humans through a bite or scratch by an infected Lycan. Generally, Lycans have no control over their transformation from human to monster, though over time, it is not unheard of for them to become more accustomed to it, with the oldest and strongest regaining their sentience and making the transition willingly. Due to excessive hunting by mankind, Lycans as a species have been driven to near-extinction. Overview Lycans are created by a magical disease with no known cure or origin. It is theorized by some to be related to the Norse warg Fenrir, with his genes somehow changing magically through the generations to infect other people, giving them the form of an animal but the intelligence of a human. It is also possible for the disease to pass from parent to child, effectively creating new Lycans from birth. Whatever the case, Lycanthropy is incredibly destructive, shutting off a host's ability to reason and forcing them to move only on instinct, usually resulting in large amounts of death and destruction. A Lycan's transformation into its animal form occurs during the night of a full moon and lasts until sunrise. During this time, the person has no control over their actions. During the transformation, a person will take on the form of a human-sized version of an animal. Due to the fact the vast majority of Lycans are carnivore animals, the host will likely desire to feed on meat (often humans or domestic animals easy to hunt). Despite this, Lycans in human form show no real physical signs of the disease and appear as anyone else would. As the full moon approaches, however, they may become restless and unsettled, though this is not always the case. Despite no outward indication, a Lycan will retain a fraction of their enhanced senses and physical abilities while in human form. In addition, Lycans age much slower than normal humans, retaining their youth and vitality for upwards of several centuries. Lycans were once known to travel in packs and form large clans or communities. Due to their endangered nature in the present, however, it is unlikely to see this with how small their population is currently. This has proved detrimental to new Lycans who are unable to control their powers without the guidance of elders and has resulted in numerous deaths throughout history because of it. In spite of this, their numbers have been slowly rising in the last few years, leading many to assume there2 may be a resurgence in the future. Age is the main determining factor for a Lycan's strength. The more times a person transforms into their animal form, the easier they will find controlling their abilities to be. As they mature, some even find themselves capable of full control of their abilities, as well as the power to freely transform without the full moon present. In such cases, the moon only serves as an amplifier to their abilities, increasing (or decreasing) steadily with the phases of the moon. Despite the common name "werewolf", Lycanthropes can be of conceivably any animal the disease has mutated into. However, only the wolf variety are available for players at the moment for simplicity's sake. Abilities Lycans are, by and large, one of the most physically powerful supernatural creatures in existence. Dwarfing both humans and vampires in terms of natural strength, stamina, and agility, they are also much more resistant to damage. Lycan skin hardens as it matures, becoming more and more dense and tough the longer they live. They also have an impressive natural healing factor, speeding up recovery from injuries able to penetrate their skin. In addition, their senses are much more acute than a normal person's, enhanced to the same level as their animal counterpart. As they grow more powerful, Lycans also have a few supernatural abilities at their disposal. In addition to transforming into their animal form, Lycans of sufficient power can manipulate their transformation to become a bestial representation of a half-human half-animal version of themselves, retaining the strengths of both their human and animal forms at the same time. These transformations are also possible to achieve without the aid of the full moon, as well, but can cause varying amounts of discomfort and pain from forcing their bodies to undergo the change. At their strongest, Lycans have the ability to produce a mist from their fur to obscure themselves from sight. In addition, this mist directly counters and weakens a vampire's ability to manipulate shadows and darkness at their highest levels, as well as obscuring their "Third Eye" ability from enhancing their perception within the affected area. Despite their overwhelming physical prowess, Lycans have a number of detrimental weaknesses. Their biggest fault is the metal silver, revered for its holy and purifying properties. At their lowest levels, even small amounts of damage can kill a Lycan. Even with their powers growing, Lycans are continually weak to silver, making it the best way to kill them in direct confrontation. Another weakness is the plant wolfsbane. Known for its ability to repel werewolves, it sickens Lycans and can even cause extreme burning sensations for weaker members of the race. It is rarely fatal, however. While not a weakness, it is also much more possible to kill a Lycan through conventional damage than it would be a vampire. While their durability greatly surpasses other creatures, should this be overcome, their healing abilities are not as advanced, and will not be able to cope with damage as easily. Game Due to their in-story rarity and for balancing purposes, only six Lycan characters are accepted for play at a time. Lycans keep a portion of their physical abilities (one level below) in human form, and can gain access to their full abilities as humans during the full moon if not transformed. Souls are the primary method for leveling a Lycan's power. There are four levels of Lycanthropy available to players, each costing progressively more Souls to obtain. The various strengths and abilities of each level are listed here. Cub Werewolves who have just started up in life. They are either unable to transform into humans or into werewolves. This condition can be satiated through devouring a few meals. They are highly sensitive to the full moon and act accordingly. *'Regenerative Potential': Level 2 (10 posts for major damage) *'Physical Abilities': Level 2 (Medium supernatural strength, agility, stamina and reflexes) *'Durability': Level 1 (minor supernatural durability), great weakness to silver and blessed weaponry (wounds inflicted by silver are fatal) *'Additional Abilities': Ability to transform into a sentient, man-sized wolf during full moons (this transformation is automatic), large weakness to wolfsbane (burning sensation), all abilities one level lower in human form. Youngling Werewolves who have just embraced their abilities as that of a Lycanthrope. In this stage, they can transform but into a basic small feral form. They are still young and weak, but a step up from the Cubs. It is somewhat rare for a Lycan to reach this maturity after being turned. *'Regenerative Potential': Level 3 (7 posts for major damage) *'Physical Abilities': Level 3 (large supernatural strength, agility, stamina, and reflexes) *'Durability': Level 2 (small supernatural durability (aluminum-like skin)), weakness to blessed weaponry, great weakness to silver (wounds inflicted by silver are fatal) *'Additional Abilities': Ability to transform into a sentient, man-sized wolf; ability to transform into lycan form (humanoid wolf form) transformations can be performed at will but doing so without the aid of the full moon is extremely painful, large weakness to wolfsbane (diluted burning sensation), all abilities one level lower in human form. Lycanthrope Werewolves who have adapted to their Lycanthropy and have a greater amount of control over their powers. Increasing in strength, they are now among the strongest supernatural creatures alive. *'Regenerative Potential': Level 4 (5 posts for major damage) *'Physical Abilities': Level 4 (huge supernatural strength, agility, stamina and reflexes) *'Durability': Level 3 (medium supernatural durability (iron-like skin)), minor weakness to blessed weaponry, great weakness to silver (wounds inflicted by silver are fatal) *'Additional Abilities': Ability to transform into a large wolf; ability to transform into lycan form (humanoid wolf form) transformations can be performed at will but doing so without the aid of the full moon is slightly painful, ability to produce supernatural mist from their fur (blocks the vampiric Third Eye and minor endurance to vampire shadow manipulation), mild weakness to wolfsbane (prolonged exposure causes nausea), all abilities one level lower in human form. Elder Lycanthrope Lycanthropes who have either lived long enough to mature into these powerful werewolves, or those who possess the same abilities as one due to their development. They are the epitome of Lycanthropy, just as the Varacolaci is the epitome of vampirism. As such, they are regarded as the highest class of Werewolf alive. It is currently unknown as to how a Lycan would reach this level of power, as it is not available in the Soul Exchange. *'Regenerative Potential': Level 5 (3 posts for major damage) *'Physical Abilities': Level 6 (titanic supernatural strength, agility, stamina and reflexes) *'Durability': Level 4 (large supernatural durability (steel-like skin)), no weakness to blessed weaponry, weakness to silver (serious wounds inflicted by silver are fatal) *'Additional Abilities': Ability to transform into a massive wolf, ability to transform into lycan form (humanoid wolf form) transformations can be performed at will, instantly and without pain regardless of the lunar cycle, ability to produce supernatural mist from their fur (blocks vampiric Third Eye, repels vampire shadow manipulation). Category:Races Category:Story Category:Playable Race